kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Kanata Ubuyashiki
Amane Ubuyashiki Hinaki Ubuyashiki Nichika Ubuyashiki Kiriya Ubuyashiki Kuina Ubuyashiki |manga_debut = Chapter 6 |anime_debut = Episode 4 |japanese_va = Shiori Izawa |english_va = Mela Lee |image_gallery = Kanata Ubuyashiki/Image Gallery |eye_color = Plum }} かなた|Ubuyashiki Kanata}} is the youngest daughter of Kagaya Ubuyashiki. She currently serves her older brother, the current head of the Ubuyashiki Household, Kiriya Ubuyashiki. Appearance Kanata has pale, light skin and a set of large, dark eyes. Her hair is shaped into a blunt white bob haircut similar to the rest of her siblings. She adorns an elongated wisteria headpiece on the right side of her head as opposed to the left side like her brother. During the Final Selection Arc, Kanata wore a purple, flower-patterned kimono and a green obi. She wears a black obi during the Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc. Gallery Kanata.png|Kanata after Kiriya becomes the Corps' leader. Personality Kanata's first appearance during the Final Selection depicts herself to be a professional, intelligent, and focused individual on her given task of explaining the proper details regarding the exam.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 10-11 Kanata also displays a degree of emotional aloofness when describing the fatal consequences of the exam, given the likely chances that not even half of the gathered trainees would survive the test. This indifferent attitude is also seen during the exams ending when Kanata doesn't display any form of panic, fear, or intimidation despite being manhandled and threatened by Genya Shinazugawa.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 13-16 However, Kanata does show a fragile side after the death of her parents and older sisters, breaking into tears when remembering them. Nonetheless, she is able to regain her composure when Kiriya reminds her to concentrate at the task at hand.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 147, Page 2 Later, she displays her strong sense of loyalty and devotion to her brother as the new head of the Ubuyashiki Family and Commander of the Demon Slayer Corps, by being the one to forcefully remind him of his duties as their leader. She even resorts to physical force to remind him of this by slapping him, in order to ensure he did not break down under the stress of his responsibilities.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 1-4 History Kanata was born to Kagaya Ubuyashiki and Amane Ubuyashiki as their fourth-born daughter, after her two older twin sisters and her own twin sister. Synopsis Final Selection Arc Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc Abilities *'Extraordinary Memory' - During the infiltration of the Dimensional Infinity Fortress by the Demon Slayer Corps, Kanata displays immense skill in memorization, having successfully memorized and mapped out the fortress's constantly changing structures. She also tracks the routes and locations of every Demon Slayer and Pillar within the fortress, providing logistical support to them along with her brother and sister. Trivia * She is first named in Chapter 144. ** However, her headpiece was initially obscured which made identification impossible until Chapter 147. Though mistakenly drawn on her left side, its shape confirms her identity to be the same as the Final Selection examiner since her only other surviving sister has a shorter headpiece. Quotes References Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Slayers Category:Ubuyashiki Family